The telephone cord extending between the phone base unit and handset is ordinarily a coiled-type cord. The problem with these cords, particularly the longer ones, is that they can easily become tangled. This occurs for a variety of reasons including the fact that the coils become spread apart and then tend to intermesh in the tangled fashion or the handset, through use, inadvertently is rotated about the longitudinal axis of the cord thereby tending to twist the cord.
Several devices have been used on cords for a variety of purposes and are shown in Patent 2,015,404 and 1,916,937. In the '404 patent, a U-shaped device is shown frictionally held on the cord in a fixed location and thus functions as a spacer tending to keep the two cord sections apart. The device is not free to move in response to gravitational forces.
The '937 patent shows a weighted sphere frictionally positioned on an electrical cord, but it also is not free to move in response to gravitational forces.
Accordingly, what is needed is a telephone cord straightener particularly suited for coiled telephone cords that will freely move along the length and seek its own center or low spot, and through its inherent weight, keep the two lengths of cord separated and thus untangled.